


Ice Before Winter Appendix

by StarksInTheNorth



Series: Ice Before Winter [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksInTheNorth/pseuds/StarksInTheNorth
Summary: List of Characters forIce Before Winter. Will be updated with the series but not to show spoilers.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Ice Before Winter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548379
Kudos: 10





	Ice Before Winter Appendix

_The people of Westeros 305 years after Aegon's Conquest_

**In King's** **Landing**

  * Queen **DAENERYS TARGARYEN** , the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, _Khaleesi_ of the Great Grass Sea, called Daenerys Stormborn, the Unburnt, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, rider of the dragon Drogon, a barren widow at one-and-twenty years,
  * her dragons: 
    * **DROGON** , the black-and-red, called The Dread, bonded with Queen Daenerys, 
    * **VISERION** , the cream-and-gold, bonded with Prince Jacaerys, resides away from his rider to stay in the warmth of King's Landing, restless and loud, 
    * **RHAEGAL** , the green-and-bronze, bonded with Lord Tyrion Lannister,


  * her husbands: 
    * { **DROGO** }, a _khal_ of the Dothraki, died of a wound gone bad, 
      * her stillborn son by Drogo, { **RHAEGO** }, slain in the womb by a maegi,
    * { **HIZDAHR ZO LORAQ** }, a wealthy Meereenese nobleman, of ancient lineage, slain by the Shavepate during the Battle of Meereen,


  * her brothers: 
    * { **RHAEGAR** }, Prince of Dragonstone and heir to the Iron Throne, slain by King Robert Baratheon the Usurper on the Trident, 
      * Rhaegar's wife, { **ELIA NYMEROS MARTELL** }, Princess of Dorne and Dragonstone and namesake of Elia's Gardens, murdered during the Sack of King's Landing, 
        * { **RHAENYS** }, Rhaegar's daughter by Princess Elia, murdered during the Sack of King's Landing,
        * { **AEGON** }, Rhaegar's son by Princess Elia, murdered during the Sack of King's Landing,
      * Rhaegar's paramour, **{ LYANNA STARK}**, died in the mountains of Dorne giving birth to their child, 
        * **JON SNOW** , called Jacaerys Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone and heir to the Iron Throne, rider of the dragon **VISERION** , Rhaegar's son by Lady Lyanna, hidden as the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark for eighteen years, later legitimized by Queen Daenerys, a man of two-and-twenty,
    * { **VISERYS** }, slain in Vaes Dothrak by the hand of Daenerys' first husband,


  * her small council: 
    * **GRAND MAESTER MARWYN** ,
    * **LORD TYRION LANNISTER** , Hand of the Queen, rider of the dragon RHAEGAL,
    * **LORD GUNTHOR HIGHTOWER** , master of coin,
    * { **ILLYRIO MOPATIS** }, former master of coin, slain during the Long Night,
    * **LORD AURANE WATERS** , master of ships,
    * **LORD ROLAND WAYNWOOD** , master of laws,
    * **VARYS** , a eunuch, called the Spider, master of whisperers,
    * **SER GARTH HIGHTOWER** , called Greysteel, Lord Commander of the Queensguard,
    * **GREY WORM** , a eunuch, Lord Commander of the City Watch and the Queen's Unsullied,
    * **THE HIGH SEPTON** , Father of the Faithful, Voice of the Seven on Earth, a trained healer from the Quiet Isle,
    * **BENERRO** , High Priest of R’hllor, the Lord of Light,
    * and various advisors, including **LADY MISSANDEI** and **LADY MARGAERY TYRELL**


  * her Queensguard: 
    * **SER GARTH HIGHTOWER** , Lord Commander,
    * **SER ULWYCK** **ULLER** , 
    * **SER BEREN TALLHART** , in Winterfell with Prince Jacaerys,
    * **SER OLYVAR FREY** , 
    * **SER HOBBER REDWYNE** , twin brother of LORD HORAS REDWYNE, 
    * **SER LOREON HILL** , called Icekiller, a bastard son of the Lannisport Lannisters, who distinguished himself at the Battle of the Icy Trident during the War for the Dawn, 
    * **AGGO** , called The Bowman, only remaining of the queen's Dothraki bloodriders, blood of her blood, 


  * her household: 
    * **IRRI** and **JHIQUI** , her handmaids, Dothraki girls who came into her service when she was first married, 
    * **MISSANDEI** , a Naathi scribe and translator, advisor to the queen on matters pertaining to Essos, a maid of seven-and-ten,
    * **STRONG BELWAS** , the Queen's Justice, a eunuch and former fighting slave,
    * **HIPHOP** , a jester and fool,
    * **WARWICK OF THE WINDS** , a harpist,
    * **SER BRONN STOKEWORTH,** master-at-arms, 
      * His wife, **LOLLYS STOKEWORTH** ,
      * their children, 
        * **TYRION TANNER** , a bastard of an unknown father,
        * **DAVEN STOKEWORTH** , the heir to Stokeworth,
    * **LUTHOR** and **RICKARD TYRELL** , squires to Greysteel, cousins of Lady Margaery,
    * **GREY WORM** , 


  * her companions and other members of her court: 
    * **MARGAERY TYRELL** , called the Little Once Queen, thrice wed, twice widowed, and once a mother, advisor to the queen on matters pertaining to the Reach, a woman of two-and-ten, 
      * **ALERIE TYRELL** , daughter to Margaery, fathered by an unknown man, legitimized by Queen Daenerys, an infant,
      * **ALLA TYRELL** , her cousin and companion,
      * **ALICENT HIGHTOWER** , her cousin, the second daughter of Lord Baelor Hightower,
    * **ALYNNE CONNINGTON** , a maid, **SHIREI FREY** , her young ward, **CAETLYN BRACKEN** , **CASSANA MERTYNS** , **ERMESANDE HAYFORD** , Lady of House Hayford, once wife of Ser Tyrek Lannister until their marriage was dissolved by the queen, a maid of seven.



* * *

**In the North**

  * **RICKON STARK** , Lord of Winterfell and the North, a boy of ten,  

    * **SHAGGYDOG** , his bonded direwolf,
  * his family: 
    * { **ROBB STARK** }, called the Young Wolf, Lord of Winterfell and King of the North and the Trident, murdered by the Freys at the Red Wedding, 
      * **JEYNE WESTERLING** , Robb's wife and queen,
    * **JON SNOW** , called Jacaerys, Prince of Dragonstone and Warden of the North, once proclaimed King in the North, the son of Rhaegar Tagaryen and Lyanna Stark, legitimized by his aunt the queen and named her heir, a man of two-and-twenty, 
      * **GHOST** , his bonded direwolf,
    * **SANSA STARK** , his regent, married to LORD HARROLD ARRYN when her true husband LORD TYRION LANNSTER was thought dead, a woman of nine-and-ten, 
      * { **LADY** }, her bonded direwolf, killed at Castle Darry,
    * **ARYA STARK** , castellan and master-at-arms, a maid of six-and-ten, 
      * **NYMERIA** , called the Queen of Wolves, her bonded direwolf,
    * **BRAN STARK** , called The Many-Eyed, greenseer and warg, a man of fifteen, 
      * Summer, his bonded direwolf,
  * his advisors: 
    * **LORD WYLIS MANDERLY** , of White Harbor, 
      * **WYNAFRYD MANDERLY** , his daughter and heir, a maid of four-and-two, 
      * **WYLLA MANDERLY** , a maid of twenty,
  * his household: 
    * **SER BRIENNE OF TARTH** , Lady Sansa's sworn shield, knighted during the Long Night by Ser Jaime Lannister,
    * **SER PODRICK PAYNE** , former squire to Ser Brienne, knighted during the Long Night,
    * **JEYNE POOLE** , lady-in-waiting to Sansa, 
    * **SAMWELL TARLY** , a trained maester who did not take his vows, serves as librarian and minder of ravens, 
      * **GILLY** , his wife,
      * their children: 
        * **LITTLE SAM** **TARLY** , called Monster, a boy of seven,
        * **AEMON STEELSONG** , son of the Free Folk King-Beyond-the-Wall Mance Rayder and his wife Dalla, a boy of seven,
        * **FAYA TARLY** , a girl of three,
    * **MEERA REED** , companion to Lord Bran,
    * **SEPTON ANGUY** ,
    * **LORD ORBERT STANE** , a younger son who serves as companion to his Lord,
    * **ARRYK THE ARTFUL** , a singer and harpist sent by Queen Daenerys at the request of Jon for Lady Sansa's pleasure,
    * the children of the North under his protection: **LYANNA MORMONT** , companion to Arya, **EDDARD TALLHART** , Lady of Torrhen's Square, **ERENA GLOVER** , **ARRA UMBER** , daughter of Mors, **ALLARA BLACKMYRE** , **AREGELLE CRAY,** **LEONA FLINT** , **JONOS HARCLAY** , **ALYN BLACKWOOD** , and **RICKARD CERWYN**.



* * *

**In the Westerlands**

  * **LORD TYRION LANNISTER** , Lord of Casterly Rock, Hand of the Queen, rider of the dragon RHAEGAL,
  * his family: 
    * { **CERSEI THE CRUEL** }, his sister, who destroyed the sept of Baelor with wildfire,
    * { **JAIME LANNISTER** }, his brother, who killed Cersei the Cruel and ended her reign before dying valiantly in the War for the Dawn,
  * his household in Casterly Rock: 
    * **SER TYREK LANNISTER** , Lord of the Guard.



* * *

**In the Stormlands**

  * **LORD EDRIC BARATHEON** , lord of Storm's End, bastard son of King Robert Baratheon on Delena Florent, legitimized by Queen Daenerys,
  * his family: 
    * **DELENA FLORENT** , his mother,
    * **HOSMAN NORCROSS** , her husband, 
      * their children: 
        * **ALESTER NORCROSS** ,
        * **RENLY NORCROSS** ,
        * **SHIREEN NORCROSS** ,
  * his household: 
    * **DAVOS SEAWORTH** , his regent, called the Onion Knight, 
      * **MARYA SEAWORTH** , his wife,
      * their sons: { **DALE** }, { **ALLARD** }, { **MATTHOS** }, { **MARIC** }, **DEVAN** , **STANNIS** , and **STEFFON**
    * **GENDRY** **BARATHEON** , his half-brother through their father, smith, a bastard legitimize by Queen Daenerys.



* * *

** In the Vale **

  * **LORD HARROLD ARRYN** , born Harrold Hardyng and called the Young Falcon, Lord of the Eyrie and Warden of the East, married to Lady Sansa Stark before her first husband was discovered alive and their union was dissolved, 
    * his wife, **LADY MYRANDA** , of House Royce, a close friend of Lady Sansa,
    * their children: 
      * **JON ARRYN** , heir to the Eyrie, a boy of three,
      * **ANYA ARRYN** , a girl of one,
    * his bastards: 
      * **ALYS STONE** , his daughter on a maid named Cissy, a girl of seven,
      * **PARSLEY STONE** , his daughter on a merchant's daughter named Saffron, a girl of four,
  * his household: 
    * **SER SANDOR FREY** , a knight.



* * *

** In the Riverlands **

  * **LORD EDMURE TULLY** , Lord of Riverrun, Warden of the Trident, 
    * his wife, **LADY ROSLIN** , of House Frey, 
    * their children: 
      * **MINISA TULLY** , heir to Riverrun, a girl of six,
      * **BRYNDEN TULLY** , a boy of three,
      * **TRISTIFER TULLY** , a newborn babe,
    * his uncle, { **BRYNDEN TULLY** }, called the Blackfish, died protecting Roslin and Minisa during the Long Night,
  * his household at Riverrun: 
    * **MAESTER** **VYMAN** , counselor, healer, and tutor, 
    * **TOM OF SEVENSTREAMS** , a singer.



* * *

** In the Reach **

  * **LORD LORAS TYRELL** , Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the West, once a Knight of the False Kingsguard, released from his vows and forgiven by Queen Daenerys.



**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments, then come find me on [tumblr](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com) to talk about Dany/Sansa/Jon, Jonsa, Jonerys, Daensa, ASOIAF, and GOT.


End file.
